gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:JackDarksteel
Comment yo i managed to read the comment before it was deleted. im glad someone on this god forsaken place knows what they are talking about. jeffrey b :There's a fine line between knowing what one is talking about forcing your views from another wiki onto here.-- 19:18, March 9, 2014 (UTC) there is obviously alot that you dont know about. you being, parax, half the wiki, and most people who think that comment should have been deleted jeffrey b :Then you can enlighten me instead of making sarcastic or immature remarks every time something doesn't go the way you want.-- 19:21, March 9, 2014 (UTC) parax i could say the same thing about you. deleting every comment that you dont like. plus, the comment that fatbeard had, would be considered the englightenment, but you probably didnt care to read it, since of ur bias issue. :I delete comments in accordance to our policy. Make false claims, jab at users, or otherwise act in a way that violates our rules, and it will be deleted. Sorry that you don't like it. On the other hand, this is best reserved for our talk pages instead of Jack's, unless he doesn't mind getting constant notifications about our conversation.-- 19:28, March 9, 2014 (UTC) the irony in the comment was that it WAS factural, contained no "jabs" at users, or any BS. balls in ur court *"10. This wiki has set roleplay policies, and thus, leaders. Refusal to acknowledge these leaders will result in action taken against you." **His comment advocated Pearson's claims, which—as I've had to tell you many times—aren't recognized here. *''His'' comment wasn't jabbing, but yours was. So far, your comments in this discussion contain jabbing remarks because your friend wasn't allowed to disregard our policies. -- 19:35, March 9, 2014 (UTC) np guys continue on - Jack RE: Chatban R.E. You've warned me for making claims to what Spain accomplished in RP specifically because it contradicted the lies that people have documented here over the past years. This is true. However, half of these screenshots show me asking you what I did wrong. Not sure how this merits a ban. The other half simply show me stating that this wiki failed to document the majority of the things that happened on the game. That's not me forcing RP specifics on anyone. This is a very poor defense. Admit you're wrong, and unban me, or come up with some other pathetic excuse to keep me banned, I.E. ~ me insulting you right now, which is exactly what I'm doing, although indirect. You have a nice day. Oh and please, stop going "pls", "tank u" and all that homosexual crap. It's obnoxious. :) Keeper of the Code~Captain John Fatbeard 20:54, May 27, 2014 (UTC) Y u hate "homosexual crap" d000d you are one piece of work my friend. I just came here to express my distaste of your opinion and to denounce you for calling a word-type homosexual. Final Score: Parax: 1 Hater: 0 enjoy ban pls Hey I was wandering if I could be put in the story you're making. It looks pretty good. I didn't read the entire thing but I skimmed over the first two chapters. I'll read the rest later. Anyways get back to me and please put me in the story. Thanks William Sharkskull Behavior